It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Ladybrooklynn
Summary: Christmas is the reader's favorite time of year, and Spencer decides it's the perfect time to propose. Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy fluff! Reid x Reader!


"Two more minutes, Spencer!" (y/n) squealed with anticipation. "Is the hot cocoa ready?!"

Spencer smiled at his girlfriend's excitement. As he entered the living room with her favorite holiday beverage, he had to pause in the doorway and take everything in. Though the lights were off, the room was brightly illuminated. His walls were covered in glowing lights that shined red and green. A portion of his bookcase was obstructed by a magnificent tree adorned with glitter, angels, and snowmen. Stockings were hung up along the wall and bells surrounded the windows.

Then there was (y/n). Sitting on the couch, wrapped in a festive red blanket that was covered with reindeer, (y/n) had her finger on the play button of his remote control. Her (long/short) (H/C) hair fell into her eyes as they twinkled at the sight of the glowing numbers on the clock, which now read 11:59. "It's almost Christmas Eve, Spencer!" She called, "The cocoa!"

He let a small laugh escape his smiling lips as he walked toward the table and set the hot cocoa down on the it.

"Ready?!" (y/n) exclaimed excitedly.

"Ready!" Spencer smiled.

The clock struck midnight and it was officially Christmas Eve. Pressing play, (y/n) wrapped her arm around Spencer and used her free hand to grab her hot cocoa.

Christmas has always been (y/n)'s favorite time of year. While the 25th was set aside entirely for spending time with her family, she celebrates her favorite holiday the entire month of December. She decorates her apartment, and this year Spencer's as well, on December 1st. On the 10th, she puts her tree up. At 11:00 pm on the 23rd, she puts (your favorite holiday movie) into the dvd player. As the previews roll, she puts on her Santa socks- a tradition slightly modified for Spencer who hates the idea of matching socks. This year, her right foot wore Santa while her left was in a glittery blue sock with snowflakes. After her socks, she grabs her reindeer blanket and lays it on the couch. Next is the hot cocoa. When Spencer asked to help prepared for her Christmas Eve tradition, (Y/N) allowed him to make the cocoa. This year the beverage was so late because this year was different. This year, (y/n) had Spencer, and Spencer couldn't help himself from sitting on the couch next to her as she put on her mismatched holiday socks. Seeing the excitment in her eyes and the smile on her face made Spencer appreciate how truly beautiful she was and he had to kiss her before making the cocoa.

This year was different for Spencer too. He was usually indifferent when it came to any holiday that wasn't Halloween. If the BAU wasn't called out on a case for Christmas, Spencer usually spent it alone with a number of books. Having no company, he found no cause for decorations. Christmas was a family holiday, and his only family was locked away in Vegas. So for Spencer, Christmas was just another day. This year, however, Christmas had been given meaning. (Y/n) absolutely adored the holiday, and because Spencer adored (y/n), he adored it too.

While she watched the movie, Spencer watched her. Everything about her from her deep (e/c) eyes to her little toe was appealing and perfect to him. When she laughed, Spencer felt joy. When she spoke, he heard beautiful music. She was smart, funny, and kind. She was compassionate, understanding, and warm. As he watched her eyes twinkle as she took in the festivities around her, Spencer could tell that she'd been waiting all year for this. Truth be told, Spencer had been waiting almost as long for this holiday, possibly with more excitement and anticipation than (y/n).

Even though they just started dating in March, Spencer knew by June that he wanted to spend his entire life with (y/n). A week after the realization hit him, Spencer took Garcia to 7 different jewelry stores in search of the right ring for (y/n). When he found it, he tried to figure out when he should give it to her and how. He debated between a restuarant and home. He thought about parks and museums. He wondered if it should be simple or over the top. Eventually, it hit him. Christmas. Anyone who knew (y/n) for more than 20 minutes knew that she loved Christmas. Nothing beat the joyous music, the family get-togethers, and the bright, happy colors. Knowing that Christmas day was a day spent with her family, Spencer decided that Christmas Eve would be the day for him. He'd give her the ring on Christmas Eve. It was the perfect time to ask the perfect woman to be his wife.

As he watched (y/n) sip her cocoa, she turned off the finished movie and Spencer couldn't help feeling proud of himself for keeping this secret for 6 long months. 'A few more hours,' he thought as (y/n) took him by the hand and walked into his bedroom. Falling asleep in Spencer's arms, (y/n) felt like she had already been given the greatest Christmas gift one could ever receive.

As (y/n) awoke, she reached her arm over hoping to find her boyfriend. She patted her hand along the bed next to her, and opened her eyes when she felt nothing. Instead of seeing Spencer, she saw a note on his pillow. "Merry Christmas Eve, (y/n)! Take a shower, fix your hair, and do your makeup. I'll see you when you're done."

(y/n)'s eyebrows furrowed after she read it. It was so strange. It was bossy. It wasn't Spencer at all. She peaked around the doorframe and gazed into the apartment, but Spencer was nowhere to be found. She pursed her lips in confusion, but decided to go along with the note. She figured she'd eventually have to shower and do her hair and makeup for dinner anyway, why not get it all out of the way now?

Spencer slipped out of the apartment when he heard (y/n) moving around in bed and headed back inside when he heard the sound of the shower running. He walked into the bedroom and placed his next note on the bed. He waited patiently as he heard the shower turn off, and the sound of powder compacts and mascara tubes hit the counter. When he heard the knob unlock, Spencer quickly left the room.

When (y/n) opened the bathroom door she saw poinsetta's scattered over a brightly wrapped box. As she opened the box, she read a note that said "for the dress". A bit confused as to which dress the note was referring, she paused briefly before removing the note and finding a beautiful diamond pendant under it. She gasped at how gorgeous it was and immediately felt like her gifts for Spencer wouldn't measure up. As she stared at it, (y/n) realized that it sat on top of yet another piece of paper. Removing the necklace and placing it around her neck, (y/n) pulled out the third note that read "The door." Smiling and excited, (y/n) looked to the door and saw a beautiful black dress hanging from it. The fabric flowed as it hung, the lace swirled in enchanting patterns. It was perfect. A note attached to the dress read "come find me". Unable to control her excitement, (y/n) quickly pulled the dress on. It fit her body exactly and she felt as beautiful as she looked in it.

As she exited the bedroom, (y/n) looked like a princess- her gorgeous (h/c) hair fell in curls, her beautiful (e/c) eyes adorned with flawless eyeliner and lashes, the dazzling pendant gleamed in the light, and the elegant dress flowed as she moved. Looking down, she saw a trail of poinsettas and followed it to the door. In front of the door, (y/n) found crystal pumps that matched her dress perfectly. She put them on and ran outside. She followed the steps out of the building and found more poinsettas leading her in the right direction. As she circled the building, (y/n) stopped in the middle of the apartment complex's flower garden where Spencer stood in a suit and bow tie, the trees of the garden which surrounded him were flurished with bulbs and garland.

As (y/n) approached him, Spencer extended his arm, and she placed her hand within his.

"Merry Christmas Eve," he said smiling.

"Merry Christmas Eve," she said back, anxiously awaiting what he'd say next.

"I love you, (y/n)." Spencer said as he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it delicately. "I always will. You've given me that gift- the gift of love. You've taught me that the world isn't defined by numbers and statistics. You've shown me that love is what defines it, and my love for you defines me." Still holding her hand, he began to kneel down.

Moving her free hand to her lips, (Y/n)'s eyes started to moisten as Spencer continued, "Every day I spend with you, that love is given a new defintion because every day I spend with you I love you even more than the day before. I want to spend every day of my life with you redefining that love." He pulled a small box from his back pocket, and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring (y/n) has ever seen.

Looking into (y/n)'s eyes with nervous hope, Spencer softly asked, "Will you marry me?"

Unable to speak, (y/n) nodded yes as she wiped a faint tear away from her eye. Smiling, Spencer slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand before he rose to meet her gaze. He wiped a tear away from her other eye as (y/n) whispered, "I love you so much, Spencer."

He kissed her chastely before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. As (y/n) held onto him lovingly, she repeated, "I love you, Spencer. I love you so much."

Still holding her, Spencer pulled his head back and looked into (y/n)'s eyes. "Merry Christmas Eve," he said, kissing her forehead gently.

"Merry Christmas Eve." she said, smiling, still holding him tightly.


End file.
